hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
BewegungsunFISH
) |nationality = American |countrycode = us |country = United States |data 1 = Christian |debut = 26 April 2016 |style = Traditional/Modified Traditional, Special FX, Animated |language = English |label 1 = Religion }} BewegungsunFISH is an American fourth-generation Untergangerin who started making parodies in 2016. She is known for her unique parody style which features animation/cartoon-style character designs. She won the Unterganger of the Month award in May 2016, January 2017, and October 2017, the Best Unterganger Award in July 2016 and September 2017, the Parody of the Month award in December 2016, January 2017, February 2017, and May 2017, and the Unterganger of the Year award in 2016. She also won several times in the Unterganger Awards. In May 2017, she won JennieParker87's Remake a Classic contest and in July 2017, she won Hitler Rants Parodies' yearly contest for the year of 2016. In August 2017, she became the new manager of the Unterganger Awards, after accepting JennieParker87's offer. History BewegungsunFISH first opened her channel on April 21, 2016. She uploaded her first parody in April 26, 2016. A few days later, on May 1, 2016, she uploaded her second parody, Death of a Fegelein. Its ending was notable for featuring cartoon-styled versions of Fegelein's and Hitler's ghosts, as they were notably well-illustrated, and also because cartoon-styled Downfall characters were a rarely used concept due to the fact that most Untergangers simply relied on green-screen versions of Downfall scenes. Her unique parody style continued to gain praise from many Untergangers, such that she won the Unterganger of the Month award for the month of May 2016. Winning the Best Unterganger Award in July 2016 caused her to gain large amounts of subscribers in a short time, further facillitating her channel's growth. Style Her early parodies were not, strictly speaking, "animated," relying instead on static cartoon-style character "sprites" which could be placed against a variety of backgrounds and featured a set number of poses and facial expressions. Hitler's Pirate-y Adventure, Part 2 was the first parody made exclusively using these "sprites." On September 19th, 2016, she uploaded Der Untergang Anime OP - "Bunker Club" , her first parody to make use of the animation software Adobe Flash CS5 to create moving animations. She developed this technique further in her Bunker Noir series; the first episode won The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest of 2016. In September of 2017, she came into possession of the Adobe programs Character Animator and After Effects, which she now uses in combination with Paint Tool Sai and Photoshop to create her animated parodies. In June of 2018, after ending the Unterganger Awards and retiring since January, she closed her account. Gallery Krebs1.png|A scene from Bunker Noir, Part 1. Rant2.png|Scene from "Bunker Club." Hitlerv.Blackadder.png|Scene from "Hitler vs. Blackadder" Screenshot (55).png|Scene from "Hitler Takes Krebs' Map-Pointing Class." Screenshot (54).png|Scene from "Hitler vs. Hogan's Heroes." Trivia *Her channel name is a mondegreen of Krebs' line in the Hitler Planning Scene (Die neunte Armee ist nach Norden hin bewegungsunfähig) with the word "FISH" replacing "fähig". *She was the most subscribed 4th generation unterganger, at over 3,000 subscribers. *She is the only person who has won Parody of the Month three times in a row. External links * YouTube channel * DeviantArt account Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:Untergangers Category:Untergangerins Category:Parody of the Month Recipients